Greek World
The Greek World is one of the various universes in the God of War saga, notably diverging from its real-world counterpart. The world was dominated by the Greek Pantheon until their demise at the hand of Kratos, after which the world was left destroyed and uninhabitable. Its current status is unknown. Notable cities and places include Sparta, Athens, Crete, Atlantis, Attica, Mount Olympus, Marathon, Troy, Kirra, Delphi, Delos, and Rhodes. In the God of War Series The God of War series is based on the mythology of ancient Greece, and also some parts of ancient Greek history. It's the home world of Kratos, the main protagonist of the games. Consisting of many city-states during the time period, Kratos' city is Sparta. The opposing city-state of Athens lies northeast of Sparta and is the place where the fates of Ares and Kratos are decided. Marathon, Rhodes, Crete, and Attica also appear in the series. This sets the events of God of War II and the Second Titanomachy. The highest mountain in all of Greece is Mount Olympus, or Olympus for short, and is the home of the Gods. Below the surface lies the Underworld and Tartarus, where the Titan Atlas holds the upper land with its hands after the destruction of the Pillar of the World. Trivia * While God of War: Ascension shows an image of a round Earth, contradicting the earlier portrayals of a flat planet, it was later revealed by the animation director that it was merely an easter egg to another series and that it had nothing to do with God of War. * It was confirmed by Steve Caterson (Art Producer) on the documentary Unearthing the Legend that the God of War world is flat and that it has edges. * Bonus content for God of War I confirms that the Underworld is infinite in size. In addition, Cecil Kim (Concept Artist, God of War III) stated that the Underworld was infinite on an interview. * Travel between this and other worlds is possible, as demonstrated by Kratos and Tyr in God of War and the Persians earlier on in God of War: Chains of Olympus. * Mimir implies that other pantheons from around the world are aware of each other's existence, at least among particular members, as Mimir was shown to have prior knowledge of Athena, Zeus and the rest of the Greek Pantheon, and knew about their destruction. * In ''God of War (2018)'', in Tyr's secret vault, Kratos discovers an amphora depicting him during the Second Great War. The other side of the amphora is depicting the Greeks rebuilding their devastated civilization after the Second Great War. This may signify that the power of Hope Kratos released may have ended the chaos he is responsible for, allowing the survivors to start anew. * The existence of the Unity Stone may imply that the pantheons of the God of War Franchise do not exist literally within individual countries, but rather something more similar to parallel dimensions. de:Griechenland Category:Locations Category:Real Life Category:God of War Category:God of War II Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War III Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War: Betrayal Category:God of War Series Category:God of War (Comics) Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Greek Mythology Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Other Media